


Bedmates

by faerieswing



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Cute, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerieswing/pseuds/faerieswing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Title:</b> Bedmates<br/><b>Pairing:</b> Snake/Otacon<br/><b>Rating:</b> G<br/><b>Summary:</b> Snake and Otacon only have need for one bed...short, dialogue-centric fluffy piece.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bedmates

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Bedmates  
>  **Pairing:** Snake/Otacon  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Summary:** Snake and Otacon only have need for one bed...short, dialogue-centric fluffy piece.

"Did everything arrive all right?" Raiden asked over the phone, checking up on a supply order he made for Snake and Otacon’s latest safe house. 

"Yeah, sure did, why?" Otacon answered.

"Well, I’ve got the invoice here from the furniture company and they only charged for one mattress…"

"…uhhh. Huh."

"I don’t mind paying less, but I’d rather be honest and not steal a bed if we can avoid it, right?" Raiden laughed on the other end. 

"Uhh…right…" Otacon replied, fidgeting to an incredible degree.

"Do you still have the original order around anywhere?"

"Um, well, you see about that…"

"It’s okay if you’ve lost it, Otacon," Raiden interrupted. "I’m just trying to sort it all out."

"I haven’t lost it," Otacon said quietly.

"Oh, well, great. Will you tell me the part number of the mattress? You got two of the same, right?"

"No…" Otacon trailed off.

"Oh, well, then 5732A is the one they charged for. Which is the other one?"

"Raiden…"

"What? Really, Otacon, if you’ve lost the order it’s fine. I’ll call and get another copy." Raiden started to fumble around for a pen to make a note.

"We only ordered the one bed," Otacon said finally with a tone of complete resignation.

"…but aren’t there two of you?" Raiden asked after a few beats, confused.

"Yes."

"Then why…" Then the slow-dawning realization hit him. "Oh. Oh. So you two…”

"Uhhh…" Otacon wasn’t about to fill in the blank for him.

"Share?"

"Well, yeah."

"Because…?" Raiden held onto the end of the word for several seconds, forcing Otacon to fill in this blank.

"It was just more…practical. You know?" Otacon was never good with a poker face, much less a poker voice. Raiden could feel the burning of Otacon’s cheeks all the way through the phone.

"Uh huh," he replied, voice amused.

"Sometimes there isn’t any heat and it’s just impractical to…"

Raiden cut him off, “Did you practice your secret handshake in your shared bed?”

"What? No!"

"Mmmhm, okay. Sure, I mean, I get it. Space-saving, cost-saving measures. Makes sense." Jack half spoke, half laughed the last phrase. 

"Please don’t tell Snake you know…"

"Oh, don’t worry…I’m not writing a mass e-mail about it as we speak."

"Raiden! Come on, you know how Snake is!"

"I do. Don’t worry…my lips are sealed."

Raiden erupted into even harder laughter on the other end and Otacon just hung up and (gingerly) tossed the drugstore flip phone across the room. 

"Who was on the phone?" Snake called to Otacon from up the stairs.

"Nobody!" Otacon replied, putting his face firmly into both of his palms.


End file.
